Admiration from Afar
by reddoggie
Summary: Luxord can only love Zexion from afar. *grow some guts!* rated T because i wanted it to be. maybe more chapters? if so, maybe AUish, dont like, dont read.
1. their first meeting

**Admiration from Afar**

Hey this is my first story so please be kind. I wanted to write this considering the date and that I didn't see a lot of this pairing. I know this wont come out on the tenth. But hey, I tried. QQ

Summary: Luxord can only love Zexion from afar. Grow some guts!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Organization XIII was a place for nobodies who wanted hearts. They all know they didn't have hearts, but some preferred to act like they had hearts or pretended. Their leader, Xmenas, made sure that everyone knew they didn't have hearts by punishing those who acted like they did.

Zexion, number VI, acted like he didn't have a heart. He was always spending time in the library reading or... reading. Maybe once in a while he'd have a conversation with Lexaeus or Vexen.

Luxord, number X, acted carefree, and liked to gamble with other organization members or get drunk. He could win every game and enjoyed taking other member's money and whatnot.

One day Luxord came across Zexion in the hallway. Zexion had no opinion of Luxord but Luxord did of Zexion. He knew he didn't have a heart, but he wanted to feel like he did.

"Hey Zexion" Luxord calls out.

Zexion ignores the outburst and continues walking. Luxord couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

*grow some guts*

"Zexion please wait!" Luxord grabs his wrist.

"What!?" VI growls softly.

"Umm…" Luxord didn't actually mean to grab his wrist. He scratches his head nervously.

"If you have nothing to say X then I'll be on my way." Zexion says in a monotone voice.

"Wait you can't go! I, uh…" He states timidly. He can't think of anything to say.

"Oh for the love of!-"He's quickly interrupted by a pair of lips smashing into his own. The cloaked schemer can't get away since Luxord is too strong. He retaliates by kicking Luxord in the gut. Ouch.

"Zexion, I know this may not be the best way for me to tell you my feeling but I like you a lot!" Luxord can't help but feel a little proud when he says that.

He watches for some changes in Zexion's movements. Nothing.

Zexion quickly turns around and says "You think you can swoon me by kissing me and then confessing your feeling? How arrogant of you!" Before he leaves he swiftly kicks Luxord in the same place again and leaves before Luxord can get up.

-- --

Luxord is still lying on the floor when another organization member arrives. Their hood is up so Luxord can't tell who it is.

"Hey buddy, how's it going down there?" Said person laughs.

"Axel leave me alone" Luxord says softly.

"Whatever you say" Axel leaves laughing.

Luxord gets up, hoping to find Zexion and explain his actions.

*Get Zexion or die trying*

Author notes: sorry for the lame ending. I wrote this in about an hour. I wanted to write it before the eleventh but too slow. I really don't like the title either. I'm not sure if I should write another chapter either. But please R&R.


	2. the library

**Admiration from Afar**

This is my first story, and the second chapter. I just felt like updating for fun! Hopefully people will like this story D':

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Luxord has been wondering the halls for the past couple hours searching for Zexion. He stumbles upon the library entrance and peeks inside. 'There's Zexy!" He spots and smacks himself in the head for not thinking of this earlier! 'How stupid can I get?'

"I'd say very. There doesn't seem to be a limit for stupidity sadly." Zexion says from across the room coldly.

'Crap did I say that out loud?" He starts questioning himself.

"No, it's just too easy to read you." Zexion says coming closer.

"Hello love, I've come to explain my actions to you and ask for forgiveness." X says a little regretful.

"Ha! What makes you want to say sorry if your really not? Your conscience? If you were really sorry, you'd leave me alone." Now Zexion is standing in front of Luxord. He pokes in the chest and walks away.

"Wait please!" the gambler of fate says while snatching his wrist.

"Oh please, don't tell me we're going to have a repeat of earlier right now. I am your superior, and I say let go of me right now." He hisses at X.

"My apologies, but I can not oblige. I like you so much, you don't-"He's quickly interrupted by swift to kick to gut. Oh the pain.

"Oi, why do you keep kicking me?" Luxord says rather confused.

"If you didn't keep touching me I wouldn't need to keep kicking you." The cloaked schemer states coldly.

"Why can't we just get along?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Then I wouldn't need to kick you." Zexion breaks free of Luxord's grasp and decides to make his escape now.

"I told you already I like you too much." He says softly so know hears.

*Come on, are you really gonna let him get away? Be a man!*

-- --

"Hey man, I see your not lying on the floor today."

"Hello Axel, what brings you to see me?" Luxord says sarcastically.

"Oh nothing, I just love seeing you trying to get the one you admire." Axel says confidently. 'Why is Axel bothering me? Doesn't he have Roxas to go bother or Demyx?'

"Come on Axel, go annoy someone else." He states angrily.

Axel leaves laughing. 'Why must he always laugh?'

*What about Zexion?*

"Crap!"

Author notes: what is this mysterious force that keeps telling Luxord stuff? Even I don't know. Oh wells. I'm not sure whether to make another chapter or not. Like should Luxord keep pursuing Zexion's affection? Please R&R.


	3. his room

**Admiration from Afar**

Yeah, well, I have no idea where this is going, but I hope it turns out good. Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Zexion felt too tired to do anything. He got chased out from his, that's right HIS, library. Wondering the halls wasn't such a good idea. Now what is he supposed to do? Go to his room. Maybe even try to get some sleep even if he doesn't need it, just a habit. Zexion's room was plain, it only had the bare necessities, and even that he didn't need.

Meanwhile, Luxord is debating what he should do in the now empty library. He doesn't even know what to say?! If he were to start looking for Zexion again it'd probably be a repeat of the last two times he was with his love. Think. What would you do to convince your lover to love you back? Love, love, love. Too much love. Maybe that's it! Too much love. Play it casual.

Zexion hears a soft tapping on his door. 'Who could be at my door at this hour of night?!"

"Hey Zex, it me."

"What do you want at this ungodly hour?"

"Just wonder if you wanted to poker some time." Luxord asked casually.

"Why would I want to play poker with YOU?" Zexion was getting annoyed.

"Oh you know you want me." He smirks.

"You? The one who gets drunk all day, and cheats at poker?" 'He must be drunk. It's the only explanation. But why do _I_ have to deal with this?' Zexion thought.

"I do not cheat. It's not my fault everyone I play against sucks. Hmm… maybe if-Oh never mind that."

"What are you implying X?" Zexion said with suspicion.

"Oh nothing, just talking out loud… Well, actually. If you think I really do cheat, then why not test it out. You have no real proof that I cheat. You're just assuming."

"No, absolutely not. I'm not falling into your trap. And if you don't get out now," Zexion threatened, he slowly got out of his rather plain bed and walked up to Luxord. 'Dammit, why do I have to do this? No. This is the only way he'll leave you alone.' Having an internal conflict the smaller boy reached for Luxord's hands and made him bend down.

"If you don't leave now, I'll never do this again." Zexion pressed his soft lips softly against Luxord's and then quickly pulled away. Suddenly flustered he made a portal and left too quickly for the gambler to respond.

"Did he just, just, just… KISS ME?" 'Oh yeah! The causal way worked!' Realizing the VI left he wondered what he should do now. Pursue, or wait?

*What kind of man waits?*

Pursue it is.

-- --

"Hey Luxord, basking in the pure bliss of getting some acknowledgment from Zex?"

"Why are you here Axel? I mean we're even in VI's room." Confusing much?

"Eh, no reason I just love watching young love blossom into a flower." VIII starts laughing.

"Wow, you're poetic, which fortune cookie did you get that off of?"

"No fortune cookie, pure brain power" to prove his point he taps his head "and well I better get going, it seems you aren't in the mood to play games."

"Whatever Axel," Luxord is sidetracked.

*Don't forget about Zexion! Fool.*

A/N: Umm.. Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I wanted to write this, though I don't see why I couldn't find the time and be a little descriptive. Oh well. I hope you review, liked it, hated it, criticism. I know I have grammar and spelling errors on probably all my chapters so maybe I should edit them. Another chapter? Maybe.


	4. still searching

**Admiration from Afar**

Umm… I just really felt like writing another chapter. I hope it turns out good. I really just come up with all this when I'm typing it. But of course I think before I type it! QQ

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope.

"Damn it! Where did that little schemer go?!" Luxord huffed while angrily searching for Zexion.

The halls where empty and Luxord was roaming the castle searching for Zexion. He even tried the library since his brain thought of last time. But to no avail did he find his target. The target who _kissed **him**_.

"Looking for someone?"

"Zexion?!" 'Please be let it be Zexion!'

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh. Sorry. I mistook you for someone else, Marluxia." At least it was Marluxia, and not the superior, other wise he'd start asking questions as to why he was so out of breath and what not. If he answered truthfully, he would surely get an earful of 'we have no emotions' and ect.

"Heh, no problem. I just love to be mistaken for other people." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Mmm, mmhm mmmm. Yes I see. You certainly do, but I must be on my way." Luxord states nervously and quickly. "See you around lad." He quickly scurries off.

'Speech problems?' Marluxia thinks to himself. 'He always did have an accent.'

'Where the heck could Zexion be?!'

*Look harder~! If he really means something ta ya!*

_Meanwhile… (Zexion)_

"Thank god for getting out of that gamblers clutches." Zexion says mostly to himself.

"Hey Zex."

"Who's there? Come out." Zexion demands in a monotone voice.

"It's me…"

A cloaked person in their organization coat appears out of no where.

**A/N: **Ohhh~! Who could this mystery person be? And. Yay! I updated my story! It's short, I know. But at least you all know I'll have to come out with another chapter!! I'll probably write the next chapter whenever I have free time! XPPlease review!


	5. attacker

**Admiration from Afar**

Dang, I was reading my previous chapters and I'm glad I updated them. I hate word, and its automatic corrections. But yeah I was saying. Crap! Now I forgot. Time to reread. Oh yeah! My internet was dead for five days! I was SO bored. Shows how much time I spend on the internet.

Disclaimer: today I don't own kingdom hearts nor do I think I'll ever sadly.

Previously on this chapter:

"_Hey Zex."_

"_Who's there? Come out." Zexion demands in a monotone voice._

"_It's me..."_

_A cloaked person in their organization coat appears out of no where._

Suddenly Zexion heard cackling. Dang. He knew who it was.

"Oh dear, Zexion you don't look so well. Need some help?" He could tell Larxene was mocking him, obviously pretending to care. 'Damn… what does Larxene need?'

"Oh Zexy~!" She cooed sarcastically. "You must be wondering why I came to visit you, right?"

"No Larxene. Whatever you came to do couldn't possibly be good at all. Now if you would be so kind as to move out of the way, I'd like to be going." Suddenly Zexion felt the pain of his back and being smashed into a nearby wall.

"God curse Larxene and her unbelievable strength." Zexion whispered softly so the savage nymph wouldn't hear. God forbid that she hear what he whimpered or he would be in a world of hurt.

"Well I was walking down the hall and saw you Zexion, so I thought I would grace you with my presence."

"Larxene, cut the catch. Just get to the point _please_."

"Oh Zexy, don't get too cocky. After all I'm not the who's pinned against a wall." She sneered harshly.

"Then what do you want?" Zexion was getting impatient. "God, this girl can ramble. Get to the point please!"

"FINE!" Larxene was losing what little patience she had. 'Why is SHE losing HER patience!? _I _should be losing _my_ patience!' "I hear Luxord has fallen for the schemer." That was statement. Not a question.

"GOD! What does he-wait. Do YOU like him XII?" Zexion stated coolly.

"What makes you think that? Zexion." She started putting more pressure against his body crushing him into the wall. Quickly she grabbed one of her electric knives and stabbed Zexion in the shoulder, careful not to hit any important organs. She'd need to use him later.

_Mean while… (Luxord)_

Still wondering the halls Luxord saw Axel leaning against the wall smirking. 'That can't be good' Luxord thought.

"Hey Luxord" Axel called casually.

"What do you need Axel?" Luxord was getting tired looking for Zexion

"Oh. Not being too nice Luxord. And here I have some info on Zexion's where-abouts."

"Really?! Where is he?" He eagerly replied.

"Oh, I just saw him getting hauled off unconsciously by Larx." Still using his causal voice.

'Damn!' Thought Luxord. "Thanks for the info Axel!" He started running towards Larxene's room.

"No problem Luxord! No problem at all." He smirked. "This makes things a whole lot more interesting.' He thought to himself.

*You better hurry!*

**A/N: **Yes~! I finished this chapt! I hope you enjoyed reading it! And sorry. I've just been putting this off for a while. I've been having a lot of problems with my computer! Please R&R!


	6. larxenes room

**Admiration from Afar**

Umm… It's been fun writing this story, but I feel like it's not going anywhere. It's gotten more complicated! I never planned out anything! Hmf! What a good writer I am. (Not~!) Dang. I just reread my last chapt, and I noticed some mistakes, of course I knew I'd find some. XD p.s. I wrote this like a week ago, I think. Oh well~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything~! Nor will I ever sadly.

Previously on this chapter: (LOL!)

"_Oh, I just saw him getting hauled off unconsciously by Larx." Still using his casual voice._

'_Damn!' Thought Luxord. "Thanks for the info Axel!" He started running towards Larxene's room._

"_No problem Luxord! No problem at all." He smirked. 'This makes things a whole lot more interesting.' He thought to himself._

_*You better hurry!*_

'Just keep running and I think I'll make it in time!' X thought to himself.

He reached Larxene's room and hesitated opening the door, only to be assaulted with the most sickening sight ever. There he saw in Larxene's room sat the devil herself (Larx) and innocent, innocent Zexion.

Zexion really wasn't innocent. But he was indeed, sitting on a chair while talking with Larxene. They were having a heated conversation, far too distracted to notice that the Gambler was standing at their doorway.

"Ah hem!" He coughs to get their attention and succeeds.

"Oh Luxord! How pleasant of you to join us." Larxene asks mockingly. "We were just having a conversation that involves none other than you. You better feel special." The mocking stops at the end.

"Hey X, if you wanted to get here so fast, why didn't you just make a portal to XII's room?" Zexion asks knowing that Luxord never considered this.

"Argh! I'm an idiot!' He thought angrily.

*That you are*

'What? I thought you were on my side!' What is this mysterious voice in his head?

"LUX-ORD~! Pay the hell attention!" Larxene snaps at Luxord.

"Huh-what? Oh sorry. Wait a second! What going on? Why are you and Zexion talking civilly when she kidnapped you?"

Zexion growls softly. "You obviously weren't paying attention when LARXENE here, was trying to explain it all to you. You off in you own dream land. Will you explain it to him AGAIN?"

"Why should _I_ have to? _You're _the one he likes!" She sneers to Zexion.

"I'm sure if you used brute force, than he'd pay closer attention!"

"What?! Why do I have to do all the work?!" She whines while not in the least bit cute. Eeww.

"What are you two talking about?!" 'I'm obviously being left out of the conversation here' Luxord thinks to himself.

Zexion decides to explain. "Larxene and I had to discuss an important matter that is all." He states with a professional attitude.

"But I thought Larxene was going to explain everything to me?"

"She tried, and you failed, simple as that. Maybe next time you'll pay attention more. Oh, and Larxene, I hope you'll stick to your word."

"Oh of course little Zexy!" Mocking him. "Pleasure doing business with you." She smirks.

"Well, I really want to return back to my room. So I think I'll take my leave." Quickly he summons a portal to said place and leaves without another word.

Luxord whines mostly to himself. "And here I just caught up with him. Well, at least he said where he was going." He smiles and summons a portal.

Little does he know that Zexion out-smarted him.

**A/N:** Hmm. Interesting chapter, no? Ohh~! I wonder what Larx and Zexy were talking about? Hah! LOL. Even I don't know. I just write this stuff. Find out in the next chapt~!XD


	7. following him

**Admiration from Afar**

Aw! Sorry, I had a hard time figuring out what Larx and Zexy should've talked about, so somebody helped me!

I'd like to dedicate this chapt to **AxelAnimeYoai96**! Thanks for giving me the idea! And sorry if I spelt your name wrong! (Pretty sure its right though)

Previously on this chapter: (does this get old?)

"_Well, I really want to return to my room now. So I'll take my leave." Quickly he summons a portal to said place and leaves without another word._

_Luxord whines mostly to himself. "And here I just caught up with him. Well, at least he said where he was going." He smiles and summons a portal._

_Little does he know that Zexion out-smarted him._

Luxord went to Zexion's room only to find it empty. He looked through all his stuff, though mostly the room was empty with books everywhere.

"Darn it, where is he? And you would think his room would be clean." He mostly growled to himself.

*Ever thought that he tricked you?*

"Dang it, you're right, he IS a schemer after all." Luxord hits his head against the wall.

"It would be nice if you stopped inflicting self pain on yourself. And people call ME emo. Hmf."

"Wah? Who said that?"

"You're looking for me, yet you can't distinguish my voice? Oh well. I should go then."

"Judging by your voice, I'll take a wild guess that you're Zexion." Now, Luxord knew who it was.

"Correct X. Did you really want to know what XII and I talked about?"

"Mmm. Are you planning to tell me? If so, than gladly."

"Smart, but no, you'll find out soon enough anyway. Though I can't believe you actually went to my room. Doors with locks are pretty much useless in the organization, no?"

"I'd have to disagree with you there."

"Oh really? What's your reason?"

"I don't have one. I just think differently."

"Oh, lovely answer. I think I'll be going now." Zexion summons a portal only to be stopped by Luxord and pinned against the wall.

"You know? The last time I was in this position I was stabbed and dragged unconscious to Larxene's room. I wonder what'll happen this time."

"Oh Zexion. I wish you'd have better faith in me." Luxord thinks aloud wistfully.

"Oh don't worry Luxord, you will be tested." Kick to the gut! Luxord falls to the ground. Oww.

"You just love kicking me, don't you?" He said while in pain.

"I do have to admit that it's a nice way to get away from you." Zexion is standing over Luxord. "I only do it, because you don't listen to me."

Without Zexion noticing Luxord swings his foot and trips Zexion so he falls on Luxord.

"I never thought you'd do something like this."

"Ah, just a spur of the moment decisions. Gotta love rash decisions." He smiles at Zexion.

"More like well thought out plans where you would consider the consequence." He got up and dusted off his cloak. 'Why, oh why do I always get into some really ridiculous stuff with Luxord? Oh well. I'll just threaten him' Zexion smirks to himself.

Meanwhile Luxord is just watching Zexion while he thinks of what he could do to make Zexion realize he's the one for him. 'Hmm. The casual way worked last, so maybe it'll work again."

"Hey. Snap out of your thoughts X! You better not be thinking that I was "wooed" by your casual way of doing things last time. It's once again, written all over your face that you just thought of something."

"Dang it. You're right, might as well think out loud, since you're such a mind reader. But, I think I've worn out my welcome. Good bye Zexy! I'll see you later!" Luxord gets up and leaves the room.

'Dang it! I should've helped up Zexion casually and THAN said good bye. Don't worry, I've got a plan!' All this ran though his head, as he made his way outside of the room.

"Hey Luxord! How's your love life been going?"

"Argh! Axel... What do you want?"

"Oh just wondering if wanted to hear some info I have." Axel was being very~ sneaky.

*should we trust him?*

_Meanwhile… (Zexion)_

"I can't believe he just barges in without my permission and than just leaves whenever he wants to! That annoying bas-"

"Yo Zexion!" A very chipper voice practically sang!

**A/N:** Ah! Im so sorry, this just took me a long time and I decided I better work on it, since after all, it IS akuroku day! Even though this is a Lux Zex I just thought I should. And today I started school! I wanted to write this chapt at school, but I was too busy.T.T Please R&R! Also, you should guess who that person was!


	8. stay quiet

**Admiration from Afar**

Man, it's been a while, and now I've forgotten what I was originally going to write!XO that's not good. Meh. I'll think of something. Who knows? Maybe I'll remember.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad…

Previously on this chapter: (nobody's said anything to me about this!)

"_I can't believe he just barges in without my permission and than just leaves whenever he wants too! That annoying bas-"_

"_Yo Zexion!" A very chipper voice practically sang!_

"What is with everyone?! The organization certainly has let its standards slip. Get out Demyx!" Zexion said loudly, his patience wearing thin.

"Tsk. Tsk. Wrong name. Nice to know I can even fool the so-called 'cloaked schemer'." He smiled under his hood, hiding his face.

_Meanwhile… (Luxord)_

Wondering the halls and trying to think of a plan.

'How can I think of a plan without asking for help? Now I REALLY need one.'

"Hey Luxord~!" Someone appeared to be running down the hall towards him.

"What?!" Really frustrated that he was getting disrupted, and he almost had something! 'This better be good.'

"Gosh! No need to be a meany." Said person pouted.

"Oy Demyx just because you start whining, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. Right now I'm really busy!"

"How about we play a game than!" His cheery voice yells.

"A game? I haven't played a good game in a while, but I really wanted Zexion to play with so I could see if he was any good or not." 'This is _partially_ true.' He though to himself. "Maybe."

"OH _really_ now? Was that all you wanted to do chasing him around a couple days? Who would've known that LUXORD could actually think up a plan outside of playing his poker." A new voice interrupted the two members. Larxene.

"Who invited YOU to come Larx?" More voices seemed to gathering.

"Oh shut up, like your one to talk Axel!" She fumed.

"I'm being useful at least, you on the other hand, aren't." Axel smirked looking victorious.

"Woah! Is this like some unknown party?"

_Meanwhile ten minutes earlier… (Zexion)_

"Hey Zexion. Want me to prove myself that I'm right."

"XII, we've had this conversation before, and I've already told you my answer." Zexion says simply.

"Oh but Zexion, I know we've had our difference, but I'm going to prove I'm right." Her tone started out pleasant, but soon revealed her true intentions.

"Fine. I'm only doing to this so you will stop bothering me. Lately I cant seem to get anything done in the organization." 'Why cant people mind their own business?' He thought to himself.

Larxene led Zexion down the hallway and voices could be heard. Demyx and Luxord. Larxene had a plan and she wanted the schemer to get front row seats.

"Just stay here Zexion and don't come out until I tell you to, okay?" She asks eagerly, hoping that everything goes according to plan.

"Sure, sure, I'll be waiting here silently until I am summoned. Yes your majesty." He mocks her. "Just go already."

"Fine, but you better stick to your word!" The savage nymph runs off towards the voices around the corner.

'Don't think I'm that stupid XII.'

**A/N: **wah! I haven't updated in what feels like forever!XO sorry! I hope youll be still willing to review. School started about a month and a half ago, and its so hectic. I already failing a class! I hope you guys like this! Please leave me a comment!


End file.
